Darkstalkers season 2
by Reah mon
Summary: the long awaited &poorly written second season to the american cartoon, but not the anime,
1. Chapter 1 the return of the Darkstalkers

(A/N I do not own rights of the Darkstalkers games, the cartoon, the OAV, or the characters, this is a work of fan fiction& in no way reflects capcom, dic, or viz, Darkstalkers is the property of capcom.)

chapter 1, season 2:episode 1, Return of the Darkstalkers

location the Makai world, at the house of Jedah Dohma,

Jedah: Lilith where are you hiding? I demand a word with you this instant! Ah, Q-Bee surely you can tell me where Lilith is at? Bzzz, bzzzz, bzz, bzzzz. Ah, upon the the roof you say?

on the roof where the little succubus looking up, at both the sky, &something within her hands, Lilith: soon the balanced to the world of Makai will be restored, once the rightful heir of the family of Aensland returns, both to this world &to me.

Lilith what is this that I heard, that your demon-boarding school suspended you again? oh, Jedah like any of that really matters, after all I know for a fact that school was your way of saying, I'll keep you so busy with busy-work, that you won't notice that I broke your promise to find the other half of your soul, the rightful ruler of the Makai. Lilith! have you already forgotten that it was I the one who released you from that sealed realm, &gave you a body to call your own? to accuse me of not wanting to return you to your sister! granted I might be a monster, but I am certainly not cruel. then prove it by you letting me go to the human realm to search for her& you to have a meeting with the alien Pyron, like you keep saying you'll do. oh very well then, we'll head for the human realm in the mourning, after all the time differences &all between both realms, for our mourning is their night. very well I hope this time you mean it, for your sake.

location Pyron's ship,

Pyron: intolerable that we lose yet again, to conquer the Earth, what am I paying any of you all to do?  
Demitri: Pyron you don't pay us at to begin with, secondly oh really now, like it's all our fault that your plans don't work before they even get started with! &finally did you even look at ones you're up against? two demon hunters with powers of their own, an army made up 5 with the enemy's side made up 6, correction it's 4 vs.7, &after all did you remember who you hired in the first place? A Lunatic &An Idiot! Lord Raptor: hey now, wait a minute I am not crazy, wait a minute? do you see what I have to work with? Morrigan: yes Pyron do you see how half/all of the failures is Demitri's fault. you stay out of this witch!

Jedah: oh my, is this a bad time?  
who the devil are you? indeed where are my manners, I am Jedah from the house of Dohma, ruler of the Makai world. the Makai word? yes that would be the realm where all Darkstalkers originated from, more importantly, I am here to swear loyalty to Pyron, &to help in your mission of intergalactic conquest, what is it that you have to offer as proof of your said loyalty? for starters if not myself as a fighter, then I in fact offer more Darkstalkers to help in our cause& anything of mine, riches, power, knowledge, I will gladly share for the sake of the Makai world to rule over the human realm. when you said more Darkstalkers, what do you mean by that? hmm(slight chuckle) I have in fact brought 3 others with me here, Q-Bee please be polite &introduce yourself. Bzz, bzzz, bzzzz, bzz, bzzzz. the other Darkstalker with me goes by the name of Shadow, now Shadow show them your abilities, he then jumps from body to body. do not worry he is only able possess opponents he just defeated, but do that he can learn our enemies powers, weaknesses, and their secrets. wait you spoke of 3, &yet we've only met 2? ah yes, the third would be Lilith &I'm afraid to say that, she'd rather then be here, she is exploring the human planet, for the first time in her life, if anyone would like to meet her, would Morrigan or Demitri like to gladly go get her then?  
both: I'll bring her back faster.

location Harry's house,  
hmmm, I feel a strong energy, could this be the one I must be reunited with, in order to continue my existence, when she stares at her hand, she sees how transparent it has gotten, I really do limited time to find her.

ah man Felicia, you promised we'd hang out together?(Felicia over the phone) sorry Harry this is so last minute, I know. Felicia I wanted to talk about what I found out about, that I think can help the Darkstalkers. Harry lets talk this another time, right now I have to hang up. ah alright. man Felicia with her new job, Victor turning his home into a haunted castle, Rikuo searching the globe for any other surviving mermen, Jon on his quest to find himself, Bigfoot &hairball hibernating this time of year, feels like we've all drifted apart.

well, well, well, looks like you're not the one I seek, but your energy is just as strong now isn't it? who are you? I am only called Lilith& I am the next ruler of the Makai realm, the Makai realm? yes the home realm of all Darkstalkers, now I really should get going after all Morrigan isn't going to have her true power resorted all by herself?, Morrigan! but she's with the bad guys? that may be true but doesn't make her any less my sister, nor any less the true ruler of the Makai,

(puff of smoke) ah so you must be Lilith, Jedah sent us to get you, now will you come with us the easy way, or the hard way? Harry: she doesn't have to go with any one, that is sided with Pyron. oh please Harry I can make my own decisions, specking of which(makes a bow &arrow appear) dear Morrigan from the noble house of Aensland this is from your father Belial, shoots her with the arrow that was in fact the one-third power that was sealed away, part of her power, that was sealed within him. suddenly a power surge strikes the house &with it, the whole neighborhood, but within here Morrigan cries with sudden pain. ahhhhhhhhh. did she not learn to control during her time in the human world? can't you reverse what caused? afraid not, but there has to be a way to split her powers and isolate them? Demitri: allow me,(then bites her shoulder &is able to absorb half the power returned to her)  
she is now unconscious, now Lilith do know where Pyron's ship is? or would you like to return with us now? gladly as I'd like to meet others I'll have fun fighting the enemy with, see you soon Harry Grimorie,

FIN


	2. Chapter 2 hey there BB Hood

chapter 2 episode 2 hey there B.B. Hood,  
(A/N I do not own rights of the Darkstalkers games, the cartoon, the OAV, or the characters, this is a work of fan fiction& in no way reflects capcom, dic, or viz, Darkstalkers is the property of capcom.)

hour 11:45,

Jon runs through the woods as his life does indeed depend on it, Jon Talbain; hear me werewolf, beast of evil,  
Donovan I thought you had accepted that the friends of both Harry Grimoire& Felicia are the allies for good,  
am I to remind you that I am a Dark-hunter, &that therefore I not will not rest until the complete destruction of all monsters,

Jon is luckily able to escape,  
although what I do would seem cowardly, running like a scared animal, I do this only because I have tried to fight another non-violently, with the results being only my injures,

come on out darkstalker, I challenge you,  
tsk, tsk, tsk, such great power &yet it, I had hoped it would have been coming from another darkstalker, but a human, well isn't that just special,

who are you, darkstalker tell me your name?  
the name would be Jedah Dohma, but that to you will be useless,

Jedah then attacks Donovan, both are able to hold their own ground during the fight,  
hmm. you fight well for a human, but that is not enough to win this fight,  
long ago I made it a vow to rid this world of the darkstalkers,  
suddenly Donovan finds himself paralyzed,

ahhhh, what is going on!,  
as I said not enough to win this fight, but in way it sounds like to me that you're not seeing eye to eye with the darkstalkers you're  
trying to rid the world of, (wicked smile) yes eye to eye, tell you what, I will spare your life for a curse upon your head, after all you  
are faced with defeat, you'd better take the offer on the table,  
I am a Dark-hunter I will therefore never admit defeat to any likes of the Dark.  
pity the truth is that you know that you don't have a choice in the matter,

(Jedah places his hand on the right eye of Donovan's face) ahhhhhhh,  
be only half of what you hate the most, for I will find it, most delightful when you finally embrace your dark-side, &become a real  
Darkstalker. (Jedah then leaves via Pyron's space beam)  
huff, huff, huff, it feels like I'm about to blackout, I can barely breath, (twig breaking sound)

well look what I found, won't you be wroth a fortune,  
location Harry's collage,

thanks for the lift Felicia,  
hey it's the least I can make-up, for ditching you last night, speaking of which, I'm gonna yet all the darkstalkers know that Pyron  
is back in business &with new allies of his own, also I found out that Jon is in town so I've asked Him to watch over you today,  
aw, Felicia you know I don't need a babysitter,  
shouldn't risk it Harry, especially after last night, besides don't think of it as babysitting, think of it as catching up,  
guess you're right, so will you be able to come over tonight to hang out?  
count on it

location advance English class,  
(Harry sees Jon outside under a tree, in the shade)  
class today we will be talking about idioms, expressions, &phrases, but first we have a new classmate joining us today, you may introduce  
yourself Ms.? (the class then sees a girl dressed like it's the 80's with purple  
hair) Tilli Shelling. will be fine, also I look forward to the hope, that I'll be able to call my classmates friends soon in the future,  
I'll seat myself now &thank you sir,  
alright as I said today is about idioms, expressions, &phrases, can anyone give an example?  
(Tilli raises her hand) one of the oldest  
phrases is "the enemy of my enemy is my friend"  
very good, &since it is one of the oldest, therefore everyone might be able to know what it means,  
it means the concept that because two parties have a common enemy, then they can work with each other to advance their common goals.  
exactly (suddenly the bell rings) that's odd it looks like class is dismissed, well I guess we could finish this up tomorrow  
harry looks around to see if anyone followed, Jon it feels like ages  
since we last got to hang out,  
that it does harry, I would get up to hug you, but it hurts to even breath,  
whoa, did Donovan do this to you?  
not exactly, even though I did have a run in with him, it was a another dark hunter that wounded me,  
was it Hsien-Ko then?(both look to see that the one who said was Lilith)  
Lilith what are you doing here?  
learning that human school better daemon school, oh come on harry, you should know that it doesn't matter why, also he is not the first werewolf I've seen in my life,  
Grrr, what do you what with us,  
easy there, it would be no fun if I told my reasons for my actions, secondly let me take a look at that wound of yours, after all I did  
learn healing magic from Q-Bee, when Jedah wasn't looking,  
fine then,  
hmm, residue of silver is the cause, so then if it wasn't Donovan, or Hsien-Ko? then does that mean I'll be meeting a new enemy, oh what fun  
that might be, by the way I do have a spell that could make people see you as a human, also I'm done now,  
strange I actually feel better,  
suddenly they hear an explosion,  
all run towards it, they then see Donovan acting unstable, while fighting a girl,  
get away from me, I don't want anyone to get hurt,  
then Jon rushes head first into the chaos, just then Lilith grabs harry by the shoulder,  
don't you think you shouldn't get involved in this private matter, after all you would only hinder both your friends, what with your  
regard for safety,  
but, I'm not gonna just sit here,  
who says you are? point being I actually have a plan, &I think I can do it a lone unless you'd like to help,  
I will, but I don't like where it might lead,  
then we're agreed,

(B.B. Hood hiding behind a tree watching the fight escalated ready to fire at both) well now this just gets, better& better,

then suddenly the branches come to life& tie themselves around B.B. Hood  
what the Heck! is going on here!  
don't worry, we're willing to let you go, if you leave us be for today, hunt us again another day, so to speak,  
awww, man like I'm gonna be able to find another Dhampir or Werewolf anytime soon, no dice,  
what if I gave you a sack of gold& silver?  
hmm, I'm willing give you guys a 24 hr. head start, considering that I have another job to get to in 15 minutes,  
deal then,  
well that's one problem down, &one to go,  
wait she said a Dhampir what does that mean?  
what it means harry is that Donovan is half-vampire now, which I think Jedah is to blame for, (the fight grows more fierce between Donovan  
&Jon)  
Lilith I found Amanda,  
that's great harry,  
what do you need her for anyway?  
I need only her anger, lets start off with a little tough love for that to happen,  
(she then takes her doll &takes it head off)  
Lilith! that was very mean!  
look at her face, harry  
then suddenly she has an expression of anger &responds with a violent psychic force. aimed at Lilith but she then deviates it, so it ends up  
hitting Donovan instead, he ends up easily subdued to the attack, after now the blast has in fact for now repressed part of the cruse,  
it appears that I am not immune to desire, but that desire becomes anger, &that anger wants to destroy the dark. said Donovan  
your impulse causes you doubts. this is the root of your urges listen this doubt of yours it is the sign of a human heart. said Jon  
both Donovan &Amanda then leave without saying anything more,  
look Jon within this bag is an temporary illusion that will make appear human other then to your friends, but know that silver  
moonlight&your own anger will reveal your true from, but the only way to counter is shadows& temperance, but I'm afraid there is nothing  
that could counter silver, also I'm gotta head back to the ship, before either Jedah or Pyron start calling for me &I promise to keep it a secret that we worked together today,

location a diner outside the campus,  
Felicia, how did it go today,  
word is differently out, how was your day guys  
ah, well nothing exciting actually happen, other then how Jon can take human form now,  
sounds like a good day today,  
(waitress arrives, they then see her face &read her name tag) waitress Betty Bonnie with your food, ok that was one order of a number 3& an  
order of dozen cheeseburgers, is that right,  
ah, sure, thank you that will be all, from us,(they know it's B.B. Hood)  
hey hold on kid, aren't you at least gonna introduce me to this hunk, who I'm guessing is your big brother,

on Pyron's Ship, the recovery wing,  
ship how long before big sister is out of her healing trance?  
my best estimation, is next week,  
good to know,  
(she hears the door opening but is glad to see that it is only Demitri)  
did Pyron or Jedah send you to check on me or her,  
you have my word that I am here of my own accord,  
that is really good to know,  
if I can ask another question Demitri, what was going through your mind the day you challenged her father Belial?  
what are you talking about Lilith?  
(she then manifests a book)  
is that not you in the picture challenging the formal king of the Makai world Belial? &on the next page is a picture of your defeat &exile? You can't tell me you don't remember any of it?  
hmm, the man in the picture of this book does look familiar,  
suddenly Jedah appears,  
what is it you both are doing in here?  
(luckily Lilith makes the book disappear)  
I came in here to check on my big sister& found brother Demitri saying how lovely see looks when she's not trying to usurp him,(whispers  
Demitri please play along)  
hmm, is this true Demitri?  
oh, please even when she sleeps, I know she only dreams of ways to relish in my defeat?  
very well, come here Lilith, I would like to know what you learned at school today,  
all I did learn is that you really are evil, I'm not surprised at all the thought of you turning a human into a Darkstalker, but I did learn  
that there are more Darkstalkers hunters out there then we thought,

to be continued…


End file.
